Silent Hill: A Thousand Deaths
by Shadow-OoR
Summary: Chris was sentenced to death for the murder of Sarah Hopkins. He was to be put to death. He escapes prison hoping to escape his fate. But runs into Silent Hill... Chapter 3 up! Finally... RR
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill: A Thousand Deaths Chapter One

It was night time and the fog wasn't lifting up.  
It seemed only to get thicker as it crawled across Chris's face. Chris had been running, running blindly into the growing night. He was scared, and lost. but he knew if he stopped, they would catch him. Chris Jackson, found guilty of murder. He was to be put to death, for the murder of Sarah Hopkins. He escaped from prison, and ran for what felt like days. He stopped to catch his breath. He could feel his heart punching at his chest, trying to rip him apart. He looked around to see where he had ran too, he noticed a sign: Silent Hill one mile.

"Hmmm Silent Hill sounds nice, I could rest up there."

He began to walk down the road. It felt empty, not a single car went by. He could feel the wind combing through his brown spiky hair. It gave him an eerie feeling. He could feel his throat getting dry, and knotting up, as if it wanted him to suffocate. He began to see buildings in the distance, but saw no lights on.

"Man what time is it? You'd think they'd have some street lights at least."

He walked into the town. He noticed a gas station. He walked up to it, and tried opening it, but the door was locked. He noticed the sign and it said: Sunday-4 a.m. to 2 a.m. Monday through Saturday-open all day. Today was Thursday, Chris became weirded out by that, it wasn't a holiday, so it should be opened. He walked up to the window and looked inside, it was pitch black. He shrugged his shoulders and punched the window. The glass shattered,  
throwing glass at him, cutting his right cheek. He jumped inside, and looked for a light switch. He went over to what looked like the counter, and found the light switch. He flipped it on, feeling electricity run threw his index finger. The lights came on, not giving Chris a chance to be prepared for what he saw. One of the aisles was knocked over and there was blood all over it. He noticed There was a bloody man, inside one of the freezer's where the drinks would be stored normally.  
"What the hell happened here? Maybe I should of stayed locked up."

He grabbed some food and a flashlight. He walked over and found a hand on the ground holding a gun. Chris turned away,  
trying not to vomit. He picked up the 9mm from the hand and put it in his pocket with the flashlight. He examined the body in the freezer, it looked like it had it's rib cage split opened. Suddenly some footsteps ran past the gas station. The noise echoed into the store and Chris turned to look, but was to late to catch a glimpse of what ran by. He heard the footsteps going around the store. He ran to the window and jumped out. He began running after this mysterious person that might be able to tell him what happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill: A Thousand Deaths Chapter Two

Chris began to get tired of running. Whoever this person was, they were fast. The black figure took a right on the street. Chris noticed an alley between two buildings, that looked like it lead onto the street the black figure was running to. He ran into the alley and nearly tripped over some trash cans.  
It felt liked they had walked in front of him. He pushed them out of the way, and kept running. He could see the street, he jumped onto it, and landed in front of the mysterious person. He would soon learn what this person's purpose in Silent Hill.

"Who are you?"

Chris got no response. It looked to be a young man in his teens. He couldn't get a good look at his face, not with all darkness and fog. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the flashlight. He turned it on. The young man had long blonde hair, and was about 5"6. He was shaking,  
he was probably scared out of his mind.

"Hey what's your name? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes you are! Your one of them, get away from me!"

The kid got up and started running again. Chris grabbed his arm, and slapped him.

"Calm down!"

"I'm sorry."

"Now what's your name?"

"My Friends call me Tommy."

"Ok Tommy, How old are you? You shouldn't be out so late."

"I'm thirteen, and I don't have to listen to you:

"Hey calm down, I just meant there's some strange stuff going on, and it might be dangerous."

"Dangerous? Dangerous? You don't know what danger is!  
But you'll find out soon, you'll be sorry you came to this town!"

Tommy flicked Chris off and started running away again.

"Hey wait!"

"Screw you!"

Chris sighed, he hoped the kid would be ok. But he began to wonder what Tommy meant by "You'll be sorry you came to this town!". He sighed once again and started walking down the street. He Noticed a sign: Pete's Bowl O'Rama. He started walking towards it, hoping maybe he can find some answers. The windows had cracks in them, his broken reflection stared at him. He opened the door, as it creeped open and made a irritating squeaky sound. It was dark, He shinned his flashlight on the ground. There was broken glass, and blood on the floor. There was a door to the left, but it was locked, and there was another door in front of him. He opened the door, and found himself in the bowling alley. There was a couple of lights on,  
and more blood, in fact it was sick. There was a body inside of one the ball return machines, it's legs were sticking out. Chris felt sick again, he walked on. He found a box of pizza on one of the tables, it had moldy pizza in it. It must have been lying there for at least a couple of weeks. He noticed something moving in the back where the bowling pins were. He pulled out his gun, and shined his flashlight towards the figure. 


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Hill: A Thousand Deaths Chapter Three

"Hey don't shoot"

Said the mysterious figure in the dark. Chris could make out by the voice that it was just another man. He had a low voice that just seemed calming. He stood at about 6"4, he had very masculine features. He appeared to not of shaven in a few weeks, he had messy short brown hair and dark eyes. His hair appeared like it had just been wet not long ago with curls in spots from humidity, he had either taken a shower, or had been sweating an awful lot. The strange man appeared aggravated. Then he spoke.

"Could you get that fucking light out my face already?"

"Sorry..."

He walked past Chris and walked over to the table with the moldy pizza. He took one whiff of it and threw the pizza box off the table. He sat down in the chair and sighed, he appeared tired barely keeping his eyes open. Chris walked over to the table and sat in a chair across the table from him.

"So what's your name?" Said the mysterious man.

"Chris, Chris Jackson."

"You can call me Jack. So tell me Chris are you a prison escapee?"

Chris just realized he was still in his prison uniform. He looked down and noticed the bright orange color. He couldn't believe he had forgotten, and began to wonder if that's why Tommy acted so strange towards him.

"Yeah actually, but I was framed."

Jack laughed; he sat back in his chair and sighed. Then he laughed a little more. But suddenly after his little spell of laughter he seemed like another person and looked at Chris with a serious look.

"They all say that, you wouldn't be in Silent Hill if you were innocent."

"You're right, they do all say that, but I know I'm innocent and could care less of what you think."

"True"

"But what do you mean, I wouldn't be in Silent Hill if I was innocent."

"This town calls to people who have something their trying to escape from"

"Well that's what I'm doing, I'm here to escape the police"

Jack laughed but Chris felt strange about his laughter, it felt fake. But Jack spoke up again.

"I don't mean physically trying to escape something."

"Then what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, there's something you did that you're trying to forget, something you're hiding in the back of your mind. No one just shows up in Silent Hill because they want to, it pulls you in. You did something fucked up, and well to be honest, I don't want anything to do with it."

Jack got up from his chair. Chris noticed Jack was wearing a brown trench coat and had ripped up jeans. Under his trench coat was a black dress shirt with a tie undone. The kind of clothes if not torn and undone you'd wear to go clubbing in. But one thing that really stuck him was the gun in Jacks inside pocket. Chris decided to speak up.

"Well if what you say is true then you must of done something wrong too."

"You're right, I have done something wrong, but the difference between us is, the past I'm trying to escape has followed me into this town."

Jack then smiled and walked out the side exit behind them. Chris sat there confused at everything Jack had just said.

"Do I have a past I'm running from? What did he mean his past is in this town?"

Chris was more afraid of Jack then he was his own past. Jack appeared "broken" and tired. He was even conscious that he did something wrong, and had even came to this god awful town. Chris decided not worry about it, and that his next step was to find some clothes so people would stop giving him weird looks, not to mention no one trusts the word of a criminal.  
He walked out the side exit Jack used, and headed down the street. The fog still wasn't lifting and the humidity was dreadfully gross. He felt sticky, the night's darkness and chill in the air wasn't helping him feel more comfortable. He found a building down the street called "Debbie's Designer Clothes" he got the feeling most of the clothes would be for women or girlish. He grabbed the doors handle, it was loose. He pulled on it and the door opened. He hoped all the doors in Silent Hill would be unlocked. He took a step in and hit the light switch. Only a few lights still worked, and they flickered with signs of death. He took a look around the store, and just as he predicted, mostly girl stuff with a few guy sections. But the clothes in this section felt too "extravagant" to wear in this dump of a town. He picked out a blue dress shirt, and some black dress pants. He then decided he'd grab a tie with it and took them to the dressing room to look in a mirror. He opened the dressing room door and found blood everywhere. There was a body on the walls coat hanger. It almost appeared to be attached to the wall. The body appeared to be a young man, but his eyes were missing, and he had no mouth. The man had no clothes, he didn't have anything to really call it human, just a mess of red skin. Chris felt sick, he looked at the mirror and saw a message written in blood on it.

"I AM gOiN 2 KiLL U"

It was followed by hand prints, Chris looked at the corpse on the coat hanger and saw it didn't have hands. He was deeply disturbed by this. He ran out of the dressing room and decided the quicker he got out the better. He tore off his prisoner uniform and quickly put his new dress clothes on. He started to tie the tie. But became frustrated and threw it into his pocket and ran out. He stood outside starting at the building catching his breath and balancing his adrenaline. He heard the sound of breaking glass inside followed by a maniacal laugh. His adrenaline shot up again, and he ran for it down some stairs in a side alley way. He sat on the stairs and waited for this mysterious person to exit the store. Chris realized this was probably a stupid idea and he should be running, but he had to see who it was. Then suddenly he heard the door slam open, the man must of opened it hard because it hit the window next to it and shattered. He heard the man breathing heavily, then the man yelled...

"JACK, oh JACK! Come out come out where ever you are! It's time to PLAY!"

This mysterious person had a scratchy voice that sounded like it was constantly having voice cracks. It was terrifying to hear. Then the man suddenly took off running past the side alley way and gave Chris a glimpse of who he was. He appeared to be around 6 foot, and had a shaved head. He was wearing a strait jacket that was untied, and was covered in blood. Chris began to think again...

"Could this be the past that's chasing Jack? Is this guy the one who's killing all these people? Who is this.."

Before Chris could finish his thought he heard something horrible behind him. It was the sound of someone breathing real fast, then he heard that terrifying laugh again. This strange man was now behind him and Chris's legs became frozen stiff. The mans breathing halted and he sounded like he was about to say something.

"Looks like I've found someone new to play with." 


End file.
